Playful Kiss
by So0Sica
Summary: Adaptación: ella se le declaro delante de todo el colegio, el cruelmente la rechazó, pero la vida se encargara de juntarlos nada menos que viviendo juntos ¿lograra Bella derretir el frío corazón de Edward a pesar de que el la detesta?
1. Una Broma Del Destino

_**-La historia esta inpirada en un anime creado por la fallecida Kaoru Tada , y los personajes le perteneces a la Idola de Stephanie Meyer ^^-**_

**UNA BROMA DEL DESTINO**

-si, acepto – y casi, casi solo un milímetro nos separaba y….

-¡HIJA! ¡Ya llego el camión de la mudanza! – dijo mi padre.

Suspire, como siempre estaba soñando despierta.

Siempre era el mismo sueño, estaba yo en el altar, con un hermoso vestido blanco…. Y al frente estaba el… y ustedes se preguntaran ¿quien es el? Bueno, el es el amor de mi vida, el chico mas lindo, inteligente y bueno el es perfecto! El único problema es que el nunca me tomara en cuenta, por que el es un genio, el mejor alumno de toda la escuela, ¿Qué digo? ¡En todo Londres! su nombre: Edward Cullen

Lo conocí hace tres años, cuando ambos entrábamos en la secundaria. El por ser un genio (no es que yo lo alabe demasiado, es que de_ VERDAD _es un genio) dio el discurso de bienvenida.

El quedo en la clase A, la mejor de la escuela, y yo…. En la ultima, la llamada "clase que sobra"…. La F.

Luego de tres años de enamoramiento por parte mía, y indiferencia por parte de él, yo, Bella Swan al fin he decidido declararme por medio de una carta.

¡ISABELLA SWAN!- me volvió a llamar mi papá.

Hoy es el gran día de la mudanza, por fin se iba a cumplir el gran sueño de Charlie, mi padre, nos mudaríamos a una casa estilo japonés, ya que mi difunta madre con mi papá se conocieron en Japón.

¿Pero que hacia mi papá en Japón? ¡Fácil! El es dueño de un restaurante de sushi y para aprender de los mejores, fue a especializarse al país nipón.

Luego de cargar cientos de cajas, y acomodar casi completamente mi habitación, me dispuse a hacer mi misión: escribirla la carta a Edward.

Luego de una hora, con la carta sellada, y el nombre del destinatario escrito en el frente, me prepare a acostarme, y a terminar el sueño que comencé en la tarde.

* * *

El pasillo de la escuela estaba a reventar de gente, pero el era el que mas resaltaba con ese caminar tranquilo. Esta era mi oportunidad para entregarle la carta.

-Edward... Yo….eh…. quería entregarte esto- balbucié y para rematar mi vergüenza, me sonroje de un tono envidiado por los tomates.

Y en ese momento, todas mis esperanzas y sueños de boda murieron, cuando me respondió con una mirada de desprecio:

-no la quiero.-

Sentí que el alma se me rompía, el corazón me dejaba de latir y fue tanta mi impresión que me quede estática y solo lo vi alejarse, como si nunca me hubiese partido el corazón.

* * *

-¿Supiste que Cullen rechazó a Swan? – le decía Jessica a Lauren, las mas cotillas de la escuela.

- Se dice que ella le había dicho que se suicidaría si no le correspondía su amor-"susurraba" Heidi, mirándome con supuesta pena.

-Es insólito que una chica de la clase F se le declarara a alguien de la clase A.- medio gritaba Tyler.

Y estas son solo algunas de las conversaciones de ese día, ya que mi fallida declaración amorosa era la nueva novedad .

-¡ya déjenme en paz!- grite, y me fui corriendo a mi salón, a los brazos consoladores de mis amigas Carmen y Kate.

¿y ustedes creen que eso es lo peor? Pues se equivocan ya que a la salida mi mejor amigo y el chico que lleva tres años enamorado de mi, Emmett, luego de sus intentos fallidos para pedirme matrimonio, decidió nada menos que defender mi "honor".

Por eso cuando Edward y Sebastián (su mejor amigo) se dirigían a sus casas, Emmett con una pose envidiada por los delincuentes se puso a gritar: "¿Me puedes explicar por que mierda no aceptaste la carta de MI bella? Estupido animal".

Edward con su característica mirada indiferente simplemente dijo: "Yo odio a las chicas estupidas". Y se fue sin más.

-No te preocupes bella, yo aceptare tus sentimientos no correspondidos-

Yo ya no escuchaba lo que decía Emmett había quedado en shock, aun tenia en mi cabeza la frase dicha por Edward.

Lugo de invitar a Carmen, Kate (y nuestro auto invitado Emmett) nos fuimos a celebrar la inauguración de mi nueva casa.

* * *

-¿¡Pero por que rayos le escribiste una carta a ese imbecíl, anti-merecedor de tu cariño!- se lamentaba Emmett.

Ya llevaba media hora con sus preguntas, sin respuesta por parte mía, y miradas divertidas de Carmen y Kate.

-Padre, padre (ese era el apodo de mi amigo a mi padre, ya que según Emmett, el algún día seria parte de la familia Swan).

-¿Qué pasa hijo?- le seguía el juego Charlie.

-No se preocupe, yo cuidare y amere cada día de mi vida a su hija-.

-Emmett, escucha y ENTIENDE…. ¡No me casare jamás nunca contigo! – dije con rabia ya molesta por todo lo sucedido en el día.

Él, como siempre, muy infantilmente se comenzó a dar de cabezazos contra la pared mientras decía.

-Estupido Edward!- repetía mientras al mismo tiempo se golpeaba.

De un momento a otro, la linda casa al estilo japonés, comenzó a temblar y parecía como si en cualquier momento se pudiese caer, rápidamente salimos de la casa y al momento de salir esta colapso.

* * *

-¿oye supiste que la casa de Swan colapso con un temblor nivel DOS?- Alec

-sí, todo el mundo habla de eso, ya que fue la única que se derrumbo en kilómetros!- le respondía Jane.

Y ahí iba otra vez, recién iba entrando al colegio, y ya era el tema de conversación, cuando pasa una mujer al estilo los ángeles de Charlie y me tomo una foto, creo que ya era famosa.

Y, como siempre esto no fue lo peor, nada menos levante la vista, y me encontré a mi querido amigo con un cartel y un megáfono pidiendo ayuda para damnificados por el terremoto - (alias yo).

Trate de escabullirme, mas no pude, por que Emmett grito:

-¡OH! Ahí esta mi bella, he ahí la damnificada!-

Todos voltearon a verme y precisamente en ese minuto pasó ÉL, y Emmett no halló nada mejor que ordenarle:

-¡Tu Edward, animal insensible! Es tu culpa que Bella este así!-

Yo me quede estática esperando la reacción de Edward.

-¿estas queriendo decir que es mi culpa el hecho de que una casa se haya caído por un temblor nivel dos?- dijo entre burla e ironía Edward.

Y Emmett, ya desesperado por no encontrar respuesta a eso solo dijo-¿al menos puedes cooperar con la colecta?-.

Y Edward, sorpresivamente saco dinero y dijo con ese tono a la vez dulce pero frió:-toma-

No podía creer que esto estuviera pasando, aparte de rechazarme y llamarme estupida, se cree con el derecho de darme dinero, como queriendo decir que era superior a mi en todos los sentidos.

-¡No te burles de mi!¡Fue un total desperdicio haber tenido sentimientos por alguien como tu en estos tres años!. Le dije, golpeando su mano, provocando que el dinero cayese.

-No quiero que te preocupes por mí.- dije al borde de las lágrimas.

-¿estas segura de que quieres decir eso?- dijo Edward

-Si, por que no hay motivos para que cuides de mi, no me trates como tonta solo por que soy estupida – WTF? Que dije?, creo que después de tantas emociones no estoy pensando correctamente.

Él solo se voltio y comenzó a reír "disimuladamente" .

* * *

-¿Quién habría imaginado que el pilar central seria comido por termitas?- dijo Charlie tranquilamente.

-Eso te pasa por comprar cosas baratas – El me dirigió una mirada de cierra la boca.

-pero papá, aunque sea tu amigo estamos quedando como huéspedes en su casa –

-No tienes que preocuparte el fue quien nos invito, es un buen amigo mío desde la escuela media, y me llamo cuando vio las noticias-.-Carlisle de verdad es una persona agradable, se emociono mucho cuando le hable de ti-

En ese momento hicimos parar el taxi que nos llevaba a la casa de un amigo de papá , el cual nos ofrecio alojamiento luego de saber lo de nuestra casa.

-El hijo de Carlisle tiene tu misma edad- dijo mientras mirábamos la hermosa mansión en la cual viviríamos un tiempo indefinido,-al parecer su hijo asiste a la misma escuela que tu- en ese momento me volteé a ver la dirección de la casa , en la cual estaba escrito _CULLEN_ , me sorprendí al ver que el amigo de mi padre tenia el mismo apellido de Edward.

-parece que tuvo el consentimiento de su hijo para que nosotros pudiéramos venir a vivir acá- Charlie seguía hablando de los beneficios de vivir en esta casa.

Mientras yo pensaba que, que tuvieran el mismo apellido no significaba que fueran familia , era algo tan ridículo que no podría suceder, en ese momento abrieron la puerta.

Salio un hombre realmente hermoso rubio, ojos azules, tez blanca completamente distinto a Edward, Carlisle no podía ser su padre era demasiado amable.

-Bienvenidos, adelante, así que tú eres Bella- pregunto con tono amable y amistoso.

-Gusto en conocerlo, señor- dije con mi característico rubor.

-Ed, oye Ed, Bella y su padre ya están aquí- grito, y ahí lo vi parado en el umbral de lo que al parecer era su casa.

-Soy el hijo mayor Edward, es un gusto conocerlo-.

No puede ser, ¿que debo hacer?, Luego de todos estos momentos en los cuales me he visto humillada ante él, tenia que pasar esto, tenia miles de dudas … ¿cambiaria su trato hacia mi?,¿o me trataría peor?,¿le gustara que viva con el?,¿o pensara que soy una intrusa en su familia?.

-¿Qué te parece Bella?, una joven agradable, me sorprende, es mucho mas linda que en las fotografías….- me alababa Carlisle.

-¿Qué fotografías?- pregunte atónita

Pero nadie alcanzo a responder por que entro al salón una señora con un rostro muy amable, con pelo color caramelo, y unos ojos verdes penetrantes, tan únicos como los de su hijo.

-Gracias por venir Bella, los estábamos esperando ¿ves Carlisle?, es una chica hermosa, tal como te dije- decía la madre de Edward al mismo tiempo que sacaba una foto de su chaqueta mía yendo al colegio.

¿foto?, en ese momento todo quedo claro, esa señora era la que andaba vestida como los Anglés de Charlie, sacándome fotos como si yo fuera una celebridad.

-lo siento Bella, no podía esperar a conocerte, lo siento si fue un poco sicópata, por cierto, soy Esme, Edward, ¿tu ya la conocías verdad? –

-Si, aunque nuestros salones están muy separados, pero, últimamente pasaron muchas cosas- esto último lo dijo en tono burlón.

-Estoy tan contenta, todo será mas divertido, voy a ir de compras con bella, haremos tortas y también-…..-

Esme no pudo seguir con su monologo, ya que se abrió una puerta, de la cual salio un niño de mas de 8 años aprox., pero cuando vi su cara, sentí que estaba en sueño, ese niño era un Edward en miniatura, la misma expresión de fastidio, pero a la vez la misma cara hermosa.

-Un gusto en conocerlos, soy Anthony Cullen, estoy en 3 de primaria- dijo con una voz dulce.

-Soy Bella, mucho gusto en conocerte Anthony-

Él me dirigió la misma mirada indiferente de su hermano mayor.

-Bella, ahora estoy haciendo mis deberes, así que por favor, ¿podrías enseñarme a traducir ingles?-

-seguro- respondí con cierta inseguridad ya que el pequeño me miraba desafiante.

Lo que vi al parecer era una tarea de animales, así que dije lo primero que se me ocurrió: cerdo, cuervo, vaca…

-Es delfín, calamar y caracol, tienes 17 años y no puedes leer esto ¿eres retardada?- dijo Anthony irritado.

-Anthony discúlpate – dijo una Esme atónita.

-Nooo!- respondió él –idiota te odio- eso fue lo que me dijo y para terminar me saco la lengua.

¿Podía esto estar pasando? Fui rechazada por los dos hermanos.

Para aligerar el ambiente Esme me propuso ver mi nueva habitación, según dijo puso todo el corazón en ella.

La habitación estaba en el segundo piso, era perfecta, demasiado femenina, yo estaba deslumbrada por la belleza.

-Siempre quise una niña, y había esperado la oportunidad de crear un cuarto como este-.

Estaba tan feliz hasta que escuche la voz que tanto amaba pero a la vez odiaba.

-Esta solía ser la habitación de Anthony, gracias a ti tuve que llevar todas sus pertenencias a mi cuarto y ahora esta todo amontonado- dijo Edward quien nos había seguido en silencio.

-Hijo no digas esas cosas, no lo escuches Bella. Edward ayúdala a desempacar, yo tengo que preparar la cena, nos vemos luego bella- y Esme dándome una ultima sonrisa, se fue…

Edward se volteo hacia donde yo me encontraba y dijo – Ahora bien, ¿En que debería ayudarte?-

-Esta bien, puedo sola- dije con nerviosismo.

El se agacho sorpresivamente a recoger mi maleta, pero se detuvo de inmediato y dijo-Ah, es verdad, no había razón para que yo cuide de ti ¿verdad?, si esta aquí o no, no es asusto mío.

-Por favor no interfieras con mi estilo de vida- dijo fríamente desde el umbral de la puerta junto con Anthony quien en señal de burla me saco la lengua

De seguro vine a un horrible lugar….

:::::::::

**Holaaa ! , este es nuestro primer Fic , esperamos que les haya gustado el primer capitulo , ya qe a nosotras nos encanto el anime del cual esta inpirado esta historia.**

**Porfavor Dejen un Review , nos encantaria saber su opnion :D .$~ aceptamos Criticas Constructivas, tomatazos , huevasos ^^**


	2. Fotografias , Tipo Pervertido y Promesas

_**-La historia esta inpirada en un anime creado por la fallecida Kaoru Tada ,pero la historia es mas del Dorama Coreano y los personajes le perteneces a la Idola de Stephanie Meyer ^^-**_

_**

* * *

**_**Fotografias , Tipo Pervertido y Promesas**

Luego de un rato, mientras yo acomodaba mi habitación llego Esme suspirando y sentandose en mi nueva cama.

-Realmente quería una hija- dijo con un poco de pesar –hacer cosas juntas, pero con tres hombres no puedo hacer nada… ¿Vamos al cine mañana?- dijo esperanzada

Tímidamente conteste -si-

Se puso a gritar como loca "_sii"_ mientras saltaba

Luego de pasada su emoción me dio una caja –como se destruyo tu casa, no debes tener zapatos-me dijo con ternura

Abrí la caja y me encontré con unos hermosos zapatos color dorado.

-Que hermosos, usted no sabe la gratitud que le tenemos a su familia, muchísimas gracias-

-Tu no deberías decir eso ya que yo fui muy feliz comprándolos- yo solo sonreí

Con eso Esme se fue.

* * *

_Al día siguiente en el desayuno_

Estaba sentado al frente de él, lo miraba fijamente, hasta que sus hermosos ojos verdes se posaron en mi, yo nerviosamente desvíe la mirada, luego la volví a dirigir hacia el y él aun me observaba atentamente, me puse tan nerviosa que me atore.

Mi querido _"suegro"_ ejem,ejem.. Carlisle, rápidamente se paro y me dio un vaso de agua.

-Eres una idiota- dijo Anthony

-Cuidado con lo que dices jovencito-lo reprendió Esme

Esme y Charlie se pusieron a conversar del restaurante de mi familia, hasta cuando Edward se levanto de la mesa para irse.

-¿Cómo que te vas?, tienes que esperar a Bella- dijo Esme

Edward la ignoro

-Bella ve con el – me susurro está.

Me fui corriendo hasta que lo alcance y lo tome del brazo.

- ¿Por qué te fuiste tan de repente? - pregunte

-Solo por hoy nos vamos juntos, no quiero que me molestes en la escuela, y hoy vamos a caminar separados-

Yo solo sentía impotencia por lo malo que era él _¿Cómo pude quererlo por tres años?_.

Yo iba caminando a tropezones, mientras que él iba con su sereno caminar, de pronto me miro feo y dijo-Camina adelante mío-

Yo con furia y nose por que le obedecí, cuando llegue al colegio Carmen le cortaba el pelo a Kate, furiosa por lo acontecido camino a la escuela le pregunte a Carmen cuando eran los próximos exámenes escolares.

-¿Y tu crees que yo lo se? –contesto Carmen irónica – ¿Por qué preguntas?-

-Yo voy a estudiar mucho, quiero subir mi autoestima-

De pronto llego Emmett

-Bella, _Good Morning,_ ¿Dormiste bien?, ¿Dónde estas viviendo?-

-A ver- dije pensativa –Me subo dos estaciones del metro antes de la estación de la escuela-

-OH, entiendo podemos venir a la escuela juntos- dijo emocionado

-¿Por qué deberíamos venir juntos?- pregunte extrañada

-¿Porque no encuentras lógico que un chico conozca donde vive SU chica?-

Por suerte Carmen le pego por mi.

La sala era un alboroto y un asco, hasta que golpearon la puerta.

-Alto- dijo nuestra profesora, la señorita Constanza Schmidthen, todos nos ordenamos rápidamente ya que la profesora daba miedo, de pronto vio las tijeras con las que Carmen le cortaba el pelo a Kate.

-¿Le estabas cortando el pelo a alguien? – pregunto a Carmen

-Si, ¿Por que?- pregunto atemorizada Carmen

De pronto la profesora sin decir nada se sentó y le dijo a mi amiga –córtame un poco el pelo-

Y Haci estuvimos un rato mientras Carmen le daba consejos a mi profesora de cómo cuidar el cabello , por que se podría decir que la profesora era bastante _Light _, he ahí la razón de por que a la clase F le va pésimo.

En eso llego el director

-¡Maestra Constanza Schmidthen! - grito

* * *

Eran las 6 de la tarde y yo seguía estudiando en la escuela junto a Emmett y sus amigos, pero ni siquiera sabia lo que estaba leyendo. Suspire frustrada, por lo que decidí ir a espiar a la clase A para ver que hacían.

Su salón era grandioso; todos tranquilos y estudiando, había aire acondicionado y un computador portátil para cada alumno, pero lo que mas me llamo la atención fue _él_, leyendo tranquilamente su libro.

Me di cuenta de que, Liana, la típica arrastrada de la escuela que nadie sabe por que esta en la clase A, se acerco provocativamente a Edward para que le resolviera un problema.

Pero él ni siquiera la miro, solo se dirigió al libro, resolvió el problema y volvió con su lectura.

Pero Liana era Linda , tenia mas posibilidades de estar con Cullen que yo. _u_u_

Enfadada seguí caminando por la escuela y me encontré con el cartel donde estaban los 50 mejores de la escuela y obviamente en el primer puesto estaba Edward, mientras que yo estaba de los últimos ya que nunca estudiaba.

Estaba sentada en uno de los pasillos cuando de pronto llego Edward.

- ¿Estabas estudiando aquí?-

-Si, tú sala de estudios es increíble-

-Incluso si te esfuerzas, nunca serás como yo, debido a tu complejo de _inferioridad_, ¿Nos vamos a casa?-

-¿Vamos a irnos juntos?-pregunte ilusionada.

-¡Bella!- grito Emmett

Edward se giro al escuchar a Emmett y se fue ¿Molesto?

-Espérame, ahora bajo – le dije a Edward bajito

-¿En que estabas?, te estaba buscando por mucho rato- dijo Emmett, yo no lo escuchaba ya que observaba a Edward que en vez de bajar subía las escaleras.

Lamentablemente tuve que irme al metro con Emmett, cuando se desocupo un asiento este me obligo a sentarme para que su "Dama" estuviera cómoda.

Él me invitaba a comer a cada rato y llevaba mi mochila como si fuera su novia.

Llegamos a una estación y apenas se abrieron las puertas tome mi mochila y corrí fuera del metro, dejando a Emmett en su interior.

Tome un taxi para dirigirme al colegio ya que pensaba que Edward seguiría ahí.

**Esme POV**

Estaba arreglando la casa, Edward ya había llegado del colegio y leía en el sillón.

-¿Por qué no esperaste a Bella?- pregunte

-De seguro volverá pronto- dijo indiferente

-Pero ella no conoce por aquí, se puede perder, y siempre ahí gente rara en las calles- dije algo preocupada

Edward miro hacia la ventana como recordando algo con aire preocupado, mi hijo suspiro: –_ah!_ Que molestia- tomo las llaves y se fue de la casa.

**Bella POV**

Iba caminando por las oscuras calles, ya que por lo visto Edward no me había esperado y se había ido, no me quedaba dinero, por eso tenia que caminar, iba tranquilamente observando los hermosos zapatos que Esme me había regalado.

Cuando de pronto se paro frente mí un tipo de la calle, esos que viven de limosnas y que están en las calles por que se escaparon de un manocomio o algo así , se saco sus lentes de sol y comenzó a imitar mis movimientos, luego comenzó a abrirse su larga chaqueta, pero al parecer iba sin ropa _iugh!_

-Por favor no se saque la ropa, nose me acerque, nose me acerque – grite ya que el comenzaba a acercarse.

De pronto, nose como, me saco un zapato y comenzó a correr

-¡Por favor, no se lo lleve es un regalo muy importante!-Suplique

-Si me vez una vez entonces te lo daré- dijo con cara de desquiciado-Por favor, mírame solo una vez-

-¿Solo una vez?-pregunte – ¿Y entonces me dará mi zapato?- pregunte ya resignada.

Él me respondió afirmativamente

-Entonces es un trato- _maldito pervertido_ decía yo en mi fuero interno.

-No puedes cerrar los ojos o no vale- dijo el loco y con eso empezó a abrirse la chaqueta

-Espere un minuto, deje prepararme psicológicamente- y ahí me puse a pensar: _¿que tenia si lo miraba una vez?_ lo peor que me podía pasar seria tener pesadillas en las noches, después de todo solo seria una mas de las malas experiencias de mi vida.

Hay el loco comenzó a desvestirse, ya faltaba poco, de pronto cuando finalmente se abrió completamente la chaqueta, unas manos cubrieron mis ojos y me voltearon, al subir la miraba me tope con esos ojos verdes penetrantes que tanto conocía, pero esta vez me miraban con _¿ternura?._

Él miro al pervertido y de pronto salio corriendo tras el dejándome confusa en plena calle.

Luego de unos minutos volvió Edward con mi zapato, el cual me tiro a los pies

-Viniste a buscarme ¿te preocupaste por mi?-

-No, iba de camino a la tienda cuando te vi.-

-Y ¿Cómo llegaste en el momento justo?-

-Eso es por mi mala suerte de encontrarte – solo suspire, y sin mas, nos fuimos a casa.

_¿Por qué lo habrá echo? ¿Por qué me habrá mirado con ternura cuando estábamos en la calle? _Bueno, como sea, no debía ilusionarme, por que a el no le gustaban las chicas "_estupidas_"

* * *

-¡Bueno, es hora de estudiar! – Dije con ánimo fingido-Matemáticas, partiré con ellas-

_…. . 1 minuto….2 min…5min….10 min._

-No entiendo nada, mejor sigo con ingles!-

_-…-¿Qué significa esto?-_

Toc Toc…llamaban a mi puerta

-Te traje un poco de comida- dijo Esme – Estas estudiando hasta muy tarde, debes descansar un poco- de pronto de puso a gritar –_¡Siempre quise hacer esto!-_

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunte curiosa

– Hacer aperitivos y decir que descanses-

-¿Acaso Edward no estudia?- pregunté

-No nunca lo ha hecho-

-¿De verdad?-

-Si, inclusive ahora él esta durmiendo-

_Maldito_, uno aquí estudiando para sacar una nota digna, y el duerme y saca los mejores resultados, definitivamente el mundo no es justo.

-Pero, el siempre saca la máxima puntuación –

-Si, pero,¿ que tiene de bueno tener buenas notas?, mi hijo no es interesante- dijo metiéndose a un blog.

-¿acaso tiene un blog?-

-Si, es muy popular- _Awww que moderna es mi suegrita_

En su blog había una foto de Anthony cuando era bebe

-¿Bella tienes fotos de cuando eras bebe?-

Asentí y le mostré mi álbum de fotos

-Eras hermosa, esta que esta aquí a tu lado ¿es tu madre?- pregunto indicando una foto

-Si, murió cuando yo tenía 4 años-

-tu madre es hermosa, por eso tú saliste igual-

Cuando acabo de ver el álbum comento lo linda que era

-Edward ¿también era lindo cuando bebe?- pregunte tímidamente

De pronto los ojos de Esme brillaron y dijo –Bella ¿te gustaría ver algo?-

Una hora después estábamos acostadas en mi cama viendo las fotos que Esme me mostraba, ahí había una hermosa niñita, era como la versión femenina de Edward.

-Que niña tan linda ¿Quién es?-

-_Es Edward_ – susurro

Me traume, me levante de un salto y grite -**¿Que?**-

-Realmente quería una niña, estaba tan segura que daría a luz a una mujer, así que todo lo que compre fue ropa de niña, estuve muy consternada cuando Edward nació, no quería comprar ropa nueva así que lo vestí con ropa de niña hasta que tuviera la edad suficiente para quejarse , él estaba extremadamente enojado por esto, por eso le hice creer que había quemado todas las fotos, pero yo las tengo guardadas en negativos-.

En ese momento se me ocurrió una idea maquiavélica.

_Muajaja, _Edward Cullen, tu vas a Saber quien es Isabella Marie Swan.

* * *

Estaba en el salón de clases, cuando de repente Edward llego y me llamo, todos comenzaron a murmurar y me siguieron afuera del salón.

-Bella, trae tu ropa deportiva- asentí y volví a entrar a mi salón, en ese momento tome mi ropa y fuimos al parque del colegio, recién ahí me percate de que mi ropa deportiva era su ropa deportiva y que Esme lo había echado equivocadamente.

-Que molesto- dijo

-¿Que?, no pudiste solo ponértelo- dije con un tono burlón – tú estas familiarizado con la ropa de niña-

Me miro extrañado.

Yo comencé a reír y saque de mi bolsillo la foto que había pedido a Esme de Edward vestido de niña.

-HEY! ¿Cómo obtuviste eso?-dijo furioso – ¡Dámelo!-

Y comenzó a tratar de quitármela.

Hice como si lo estuviera pensando , luego de unos minutos de verlo enfadado hable:-Esta bien, espérate, te la daré con una condición- dije exhausta de tanto dejarme perseguir.

-¿Qué condición?-

-Se mi tutor-

-¿QUE?-

- Ayúdame a subir mis notas para el examen próximo-

-Solo queda una semana para los exámenes ¿De que te servirá que te enseñe?

-No importa, solo ayúdame a mejorar-

-¿Crees que soy Dios y hago milagros?, por que no lo soy-

-lo comprendo, entonces tendré que mostrarle la foto a todos los compañeros- dije, y luego me puse a correr.

El me atrapo y me puso de espaldas al árbol con sus fuertes manos en mis hombros.

Él me miro fijamente y dijo- Bella eres más tonta de lo que pensé , _a ver _, te propongo algo ; Mira, si entras en la lista de los 50 mejores te cargare en mi espalda y te llevare por toda la escuela , pero tendré que ayudarte a estudiar ¿de acuerdo?¿quieres algo mas? ¿Acaso quieres una cita?-

-PFF! No te preocupes, tú ya no me interesas sentimentalmente, ni un poquito- _mentirosa_, me reclamaba mi conciencia.

-¿De verdad?- dijo arrinconándome al árbol, y acercando su cara a la mía

¡Por fin se iba a cumplir mi sueño! Edward ¡estaba a punto de _besarme_!

Y ahora si, en la vida real, solo faltaba un milímetro y nuestros labios se tocarían, hasta podía oler su increíble aliento y….

* * *

Estábamos en la mesa, comiendo la deliciosa comida de Esme

-Bella, ¿hoy también te vas a quedar a estudiar?- preguntó tía Esme.

-_Ejem_, mamá, prepara comida para los dos- dijo naturalmente Edward

-OH!, Edward tu también comenzaras a estudiar –

-Que no sea ni muy dulce o grasoso- dijo Edward ,eso causa la perdida de memoria, prepara un poco de pan integral y aceite de oliva, no uses yema de huevo, con su permiso, me retiro,- dijo levantándose de la mesa

-Yo también me voy – dije

~Si ustedes se preguntan si paso algo con nuestra linda escena romántica, pues no paso NADA! El solo se alejo a ultimo minuto, dijo-Trato hecho , comenzaremos esta noche a estudiar , pero en tu habitación- y se fue, dejándome completamente necesitada de sus hermosos labios.~

Estábamos en mi escritorio, con Edward mirándome fijamente

-Ya pues Bella, desiste de hacer el ejercicio, si ni siquiera te sabes la formula ¿Por qué no me haces feliz y dejas la escuela?-

Yo enojada comencé a decir –_ Edward de Edwardita! Vestidita de niñita-_

-ISABELLA!- _OK_, Edward estaba muuuy enojado –comenzaremos desde lo básico, escúchame bien, en primer lugar, se usa X para determinar un numero-

-Espera ¿pero por que X? ¿Por qué no una W o H?-

Edward solo me miro y no me contesto.

Cullen comenzó a hablar de logaritmos, mientras yo observaba lo lindo que era.

-Entonces X vale 100…Bella, ¿sabes lo que es un decimal?-

- Eh…-

Edward suspiro por décima vez en la noche.

Luego, ya aburrida del enorme ego de Edward, decidí humillarlo un poco demostrándole que yo sabia en algunas cosas mas que el.

Tome una foto de mi grupo favorito y dije:

- ¿Quiénes son ellos?-

-Nose y tampoco me interesa -

-JA!, lo sabia son : Kangin, Shindong, Kyuhyun, Hunkyung, Kibum, Sungmin, Heechul, Yesung, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Leeteuk y Eyewook ,Y son los Super Juniors*******, me tomo solo dos días aprender a diferenciarlos, ¿Vez que si puedo aprender algo? Solo que tenemos distintas áreas de intereses.

Edward solo hizo lo de siempre, ó sea, me ignoro.

Luego de aprender de todo un poco, ya estaba completamente cansada y con sueño, tenía unas lindas ojeras marcadas.

* * *

Estábamos otra vez en mi cuarto, Anthony entraba constantemente a pedirle ayuda a su hermano, hasta que Edward se canso y lo hecho, pero este antes de irse dijo: -Bella,_ tonta, mensa, pesada_, por tu culpa no me ayudan a estudiar! ¿Quién te crees?, vete a tu casa-

Edward sonreía mientras su "_tierno_" hermano decía eso, yo irónicamente pregunte:

-_OH_! Anthony estabas aquí?-

-_TONTA, ¡TE ODIO!_-dijo yéndose

Edward me tiro un papel diciendo – Lee esto y luego te vas a dormir, son preguntas que te pueden hacer en el examen .

-_AW!_ ¿Lo hiciste para mí? Que conmovedor!-

-Cállate y estúdialo, ¡Y para de decir tonterías!-

-_Uy_, que mal humor-

Luego de unos minutos , o debo decir 2 horas , Estaba leyendo en mi escritorio, mientras Edward organizaba mis cuadernos, o eso es lo que yo creía, ya que cuando voltee a verlo, me lo encontré durmiendo en mi escritorio.

**Esme POV**

Entre a la pieza de bella, cuando me encontré con una escena completamente conmovedora

Hay estaba Eddi., durmiendo al lado de mi futura nuera.

Deje la comida en la cama, y Corrí a buscar mi cámara, para captar esa hermosa imagen.

**Fin Esme POV**

**

* * *

**

Íbamos por el pasillo para ir a mi salón, cuando Edward entro a su clase, pero antes, dijo sin siquiera mirarme;

-_Buena Suerte_-

_¡JA!_ Idiota, actúa fríamente, pero en el fondo es tan lindo ,perfecto y Dulce , ya que me ayudo por una semana a estudiar todas las noches.

Suspire tan fuerte por lo enamorada que estaba de Cullen, que muchas personas se voltearon a mirarme.

Comencé el examen, me di cuenta de que todas las preguntas me las había hecho antes Edward_ ¡no puedo lo creer, me se la mayoría de las respuestas!_

_

* * *

_

Días después pusieron los resultados, corrí a verlo, pero el pizarrón de anuncios estaba lleno.

Cuando por fin logre acercarme al Pizarrón, vi que el primer lugar lo ocupaba Edward , de nuevo .

De pronto vi a Edward acercarse a ver los resultados los miro 5 segundos y se fue.

Yo rápidamente corrí a su encuentro.

-Tuviste resultado perfecto, felicidades-

-También felicidades a ti ¿acaso no viste tu nombre?-

-_¿Que?_- grite.

Corrí a ver los resultados, y ahí, en el_ nª 50_ me encontraba yo.

A mi lado estaba la profesora Schmidthen felicitándome y diciendo que todo era gracias a su gran trabajo docente.

-Viste, lo logre- le grite a Edward.

El me estiro la mano la cual yo tome muy agradecida

Me grito -¿Qué haces? Dame lo que me debes-

-¿Que? ¿Esto?-

Dije sacando inocentemente la foto, el me la quito molesto y se fue.

-_EDWARD, MUCHAS GRACIAS!_- grite en todo el lugar para llamar su atención.

El se voltio a mirarme

–¿Tu también me debes algo o no?-le dije

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto incrédulo

-Me tienes que cargar en tu espalda por toda la escuela, me lo dijiste ese día en el Árbol-

El solo se dio vuelta y se fue, pero vacilo , voltio nuevamente , me miro y …..

* * *

**Holaaaa ! Disculpen por la Demora , pero tuvimos que cambiar completamente el capitulo dos , ya que teniamos otro hecho ,pero no nos convencia mucho :/**

*****: Grupo Coreano , dejamos esa parte intacta , ya que no conocemos otra Banda con 13 miembros xD , y esta Historia esta Completamente inpirada en el Dorama coreano , asi que preferimos dejarla como era el original.**

**Besoo ^^ ( Gracias por Todos los Reviews *_*)**


End file.
